La première fois que l'on dit Je T'aime
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les difficultés de Dean à admettre quelque chose de si évident que son amour pour Castiel. Mais ça n'empêche pas celui-ci de rester à ses côtés, toujours.


Titre : La première fois que l'on dit "Je T'aime"  
Fandom : Supernatural  
Rating : PG  
Genres : introspection, romance  
Personnage/Couple : Castiel/Dean  
Nombre de mots : 1018  
Commentaire : L'un de mes essais "ratés" pour le défi "Première fois". Enfin, c'était pas SI raté que ça, puisqu'il est plus question de déclaration d'amour que dans le texte que j'ai écris pour le défi. Mais j'ai eu du mal à terminer celui-ci, qui ne fait que 1000 mots et quelques, et qui de plus, est, à mon sens, moins bien écrit. La phrase d'accroche est cependant celle que je voulais utiliser. J'aimais l'idée d'aborder les appréhensions de Dean à ce sujet, le blocage. Enfin, je pense qu'il a un blocage, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre sur le sujet...

* * *

La première fois que l'on dit « je t'aime » à quelqu'un, c'est toujours difficile.  
Surtout quand on est habitué à garder ses sentiments pour soi.  
Si Castiel n'a pas les mêmes appréhensions que Dean, il a les siennes propres, et jamais aucune déclaration ne s'est réellement formulée entre eux.  
Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin de le dire. Les actes qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, les gestes, les regards ; chaque tonalité de leur relation reflétait leur lien étroit. On s'en gaussait parfois devant eux, et ils faisaient mine d'ignorer ce que tous pointaient du doigt, à savoir l'incompatibilité évidente d'un amour entre un ange et un humain.  
Pour l'instant, il y avait trop à faire pour se soucier de cela. Et comment s'en inquiéter alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait ce premier pas essentiel, de s'avouer...  
Mais ils avaient trop à faire, trop à gérer. L'apocalypse, les démons, le Paradis, les monstres. Trop de trucs à quoi penser, pas assez de temps pour se poser et réfléchir calmement à ce qu'ils allaient faire l'un de l'autre.  
De toute façon, il n'était pas question de se séparer.

.

L'éducation reçue par Dean Winchester avait été particulièrement sévère. Non pas que son père se soit mal comporté avec lui : il avait essayé de faire de son mieux. Mais quelque chose s'était cassé en lui quand sa maison avait brûlé avec sa femme à l'intérieur.  
Il avait aimé Dean, mais il ne lui avait jamais dis. Il lui avait montré comment enfouir profondément tout ce qui était à ses yeux une faiblesse mortelle – l'affection, l'amour – pour exhiber à la place un désir de vengeance bien plus sain à ses yeux.  
Dean s'était donc nourri de vengeance un peu trop longtemps ; il avait fini par se sentir coupable d'aspirer à autre chose, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait continué à porter, même après la mort de John, même après avoir éliminé le démon aux yeux jaunes.  
Les temps de paix étaient réconfortants, mais venait toujours un moment où une angoisse jailli de nulle part le prenait et l'empêchait d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Il fallait qu'il reprenne la route, qu'il reprenne la chasse.  
Ce n'était jamais fini. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se reposer, faire confiance à quelqu'un et baisser les armes.  
Il ne pouvait pas admettre l'envie de se poser, d'aimer quelqu'un, de fonder une famille. Il fallait qu'il bouge, il fallait qu'il fuit. Peu importe les excuses qu'il se trouvait – et en lesquelles il croyait sincèrement ! – comme de sauver les gens : il pouvait se regarder en face, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, uniquement parce qu'il pouvait sauver des vies parfois. Sinon il n'y arriverait pas, il ne pourrait pas se lever le matin, parler à ceux auxquels il tient, se tenir devant eux, leurs sourire, alors qu'il avait ce poids sur les épaules – les atrocités qu'il avait commises au cours de son existences au nom du Bien, les crimes dont il s'était rendu coupable par égoïsme, les tortures infligées en Enfer.

.

Castiel savait tout cela.

.

Être brutal, être violent, ça, c'était acceptable. Dean pouvait entrer dans des crises de rage, parfois, où il déversait sa colère sur des objets. Ça n'avait pas d'importance – même s'il se blessait au passage, ça n'avait toujours pas d'importance.  
Mais montrer une autre émotion, ça, c'était vraiment impossible : montrer sa peine, il n'en était pas question, alors il buvait pour la noyer dans l'alcool. Montrer sa peur, pourquoi faire ? Ça ne servirait à rien et lui ferait perdre le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même...  
Dire aux gens qu'il aiment combien il tient à eux...est-ce que ça les retiendra ? Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le prouver à Sammy, et pourtant, ils finissent toujours par se faire du mal, par se trahir, et c'est chaque fois plus pénible, plus douloureux de se rabibocher. Pourtant ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches, aussi fusionnels.  
Concernant Cas...  
La colère était plus facile à appréhender que ses sentiments pour Cas. Il pouvait bien l'appeler ami, l'appeler frère, aucun statut ne justifiait ce qu'il éprouvait et il en était parfaitement conscient.  
Il préférait tout balancer par terre et crier tout son saoul plutôt que de devoir affronter avec franchise ce qu'il devrait dire à Cas un jour. Mais même ça, devant Cas, ça devient dur, parce que son ange est toujours peiné de le voir dans cet état, et il n'aime vraiment, vraiment pas voir peint sur son visage cette expression si déchirante. Pourtant, il lui fait du mal, en le rejetant, en lui refusant sa confiance, en l'obligeant à plus de sacrifices, plus de preuves, et c'est grave, parce qu'il a beau être horrible, se montrer sous son pire jour et en réclamer davantage, Castiel revient toujours. C'est terriblement angoissant pour Dean de devoir affronter cette situation dans laquelle l'être aimé le retient avec une telle force au lieu de l'abandonner, comme d'habitude.  
Alors il ne peut plus se dérober. Il ne peut rien faire pour garder Cas à l'écart, à l'exception de pathétiques reculades qui ne fourvoie que lui – et à moitié seulement, parce qu'il veut bien y croire.

.

Ça avait failli franchir ses lèvres. Il avait failli le lui dire. Mais il s'était retenu, toujours à cause de ce que son père lui avait enseigné – l'amour est une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Ça faisait trop MAL !  
Cependant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède, parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour être moins malheureux ; à mesure qu'il se sentait vieillir, alors qu'il savait que Castiel resterait sans doute le même jusqu'à sa mort.  
Faute avouée, à demi pardonnée. Lorsqu'il fera enfin sa déclaration correctement, ce sera en dernier recours, et il ignore si cela le terrifie ou le remplit d'impatience. Dans tous les cas, peut-être que ça l'absoudra un peu de ses péchés. S'il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose réelle et bonne en lui, c'était bien ça.  
Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer. Un jour, peut-être...


End file.
